


Blind Date

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Non Wrestling AU, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nikki had told her he was good looking; she hadn't told her that he looked like a cover model for GQ.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year and since revised.

When the waitress came and asked what she wanted to drink Natalya ordered a water with lemon and then checked the time on her phone for the hundredth time. He was only five minutes late, it wasn't that big a deal, it wasn't like she'd been waiting here for hours; it’d barely been twenty minutes. Besides, Nikki and John had assured her he was coming and they wouldn't set her up with a flake so she was worrying over nothing. Nattie took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm her churning stomach; she really didn't want to throw up on her date.

Ten minutes later, when he did finally show up Nattie was caught off guard by how handsome he was. Nikki had told her he was good looking; she hadn't told her that he looked like a cover model for GQ.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a little more traffic than I had anticipated. I'm Dolph, and you must be Natalya. John and Nikki have told me so much about you." He said, and offered his hand to shake.

Dolph was easily over 6 feet tall, slicked back shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the smile he flashed her was tooth paste commercial perfect. For a moment, Nattie didn't know how to reply.

"Um…" After mentally giving herself a shake she was able to get out a full sentence. "Uh it's ok. You're hardly late at all. It's nice to meet you too, Dolph.” His hand was warm and smooth in hers when she accepted his handshake. “Please, sit, would you like a drink? I've already ordered mine so the waitress should be back any second."

He took off his suit jacket and set it on the back of the chair before sitting. His white dress shirt outlined his defined chest and stomach as he moved and Nattie's mouth watered in response, this man was certainly one of the hottest men she'd ever seen in person. Why on earth was this guy getting set up on blind dates?

"So Dolph, you get roped into going on blind dates often?"

His laugh slid over her like liquid velvet and Natalya shivered. "I've been on my fair share of blind dates but this is the first one in a long while. After my last relationship disaster, I took a break from the dating world. How about you, you get set up with strange men on a regular basis?"

"Nope, this is actually my first blind date. I'm coming off of a long term relationship, a VERY long term relationship, but that ended three months ago and Nikki insists that I'm ready to get back out there. Despite all my protestations she can be very insistent and so here I am."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come. After everything they told me about you I was eager to meet you. It's not every day a man meets a stunning woman as deeply obsessed with professional wrestling as he is." 

This time it was Natalya's turn to laugh out loud. "Oh Dolph, you have no idea."

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
